TFA drill sergeant Rodimus
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Today Rodimus was going to start training his first round of recruits. Kup decided to help him. There were few bots there one was a bit different because he was one of those new techno-organics.


chapter 1

Today Rodimus was going to start training his first round of recruits. Kup decided to help him. There were few bots there one was a bit different because he was one of those new techno-organics.

"Attention!" Rodimus said.

All the recruits stood at attention. "I am Rodimus prime I will be your drill sergeant. You will call me serg or sir." Rodimus said.

"Yes Serg sir!" They said.

"Okay what can you do?" Rodimus asked a young femme.

The femme turned put her gun over shoulder and used a mirror in front of her. "Keep your optic on the target." she said and fired. It hit the target right on the center.

"Nice shooting Sharpshot." Rodimus said. Then he got to a young bot who was red and white. "What about you kid?" he asked.

"I don't do violence I prefer to help the injured in the most dire situation I have a lot of medical gear." He said and should him all his stuff.

"Very nice what nice fellow I'll call you Red cross." Rodimus said. Then he came up to a young mech. "Show me what you got." he said.

The young mech started to glow. "You glow?" Rodimus said.

"Yes I can glow different colors when I want to." the young mech said.

"Neat I'll call you Glowstick." Rodimus said. Then he came up to the young techno-organic. "Okay kid show me what you can do." he said.

The youngster made a bar of metal break. "I bet he can break anything." Sharpshot said.

"Quiet." Rodimus said. "I think Break has a nice ring to it. Now all of you tell me what you want to be." Rodimus said.

"I want to be a soldier." Sharpshot said.

"I want to be a medic." Red cross said.

"I want to do search and rescue." Glowstick said.

"I want to be a Cyber ninja." Break said.

Everybody laughed a Breaks comment. "What was something I said?" Break asked.

"I doubt Master Dia atlas would even train a techno-organic freak like you." Sharpshot said.

"HEY!" Break said.

"Mute it Sharpshot. I see nothing wrong with Break wanting to be a cyber-ninja. I would be impressed if he became one of the greatest." Rodimus said. "Now drop down and give me twenty." Rodimus said.

The transform-ups were another story for Break do to his animal mode of his it was pretty hard. Sharpshot kept laughing. "Look at the puffin." she said.

"I'm a penguin!" Break said.

Over the next few days was pretty intense. Break was getting pretty good but his clumsy beast mode wasn't much of a help. Which resulted in teasing from Sharpshot. Break did not enjoy it.

Lucky for him Red cross was nice to him. Glowstick didn't pick sides he stayed out of it.

Today was a simulated combat. It shot paint instead of live fire. But for some reason the bot who was controlling spilled his drink on the panel causing it fritz. Then it turned in to live fire.

"What is that fool in the control room think he's doing?' Kup asked.

"Control room what is going on?" Rodimus asked into the comm link.

"Everything was going alright but then I spilled my drink and it got all over the panel I'm almost done fixing it until then watch out." the mech said.

"Everyone be careful there is a malfunction with equipment." Rodimus said.

Sharpshot tripped and she was about to get hit live fire. Then quick as a flash Break came by and shielded her. The shot grazed over her shoulder. Break groaned it really hurt.

Then finally the bot in the control room was able to fix the equipment.

"Break, Sharpshot are you both alright?" Rodimus asked.

"Yes I'm okay thanks to Break." Sharpshot said.

"I'm okay I doubt there is any really bad damage to my shoulder it just hurts." Break said.

"Bad or not you are get fixed up hero." Rodimus said.

"There that should do it." First aid said. "There is no permanent damage he will be fine just a little sore." he said.

"Break thanks for saving me after I was so mean to you." Sharpshot said.

"Hey we're both Autobots." Break said.

"We all learned a lesson from this." Rodimus said.

"Never judge someone by how they look?" Glowstick said.

"Yes," Rodimus said.

Break had healed and from that moment on. The bots in higher places were interested in him. Break was doing really well.

Break really wanted to be a ninja.

As soon as boot camp was over Break decided to head of to the dojo so he can learn how to be a ninja.

Rodimus hoped he would be a great ninja.


End file.
